Del día en que Loki obtuvo su más anhelado deseo
by Cuencas Vacias
Summary: SEXO! Y ahora que tengo tu atención: Si viniera un poderoso demonio intergaláctico y le ofreciera concederle un deseo a Loki, sin importar cuál sea ¿qué crees que se le ocurriría? Thorki, slash, AU, oneshot.


**DEL DÍA EN QUE LOKI OBTUVO SU MÁS ANHELADO DESEO**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:**

Disclaimer: los personajes de Thor le pertenecen a los nórdicos y al imperio Disney (sigue siendo raro decir eso). Belluse es un maravilloso personaje del manwha Tarot Café, de Park Sang Sun. Me gusta tanto que no pude resistirme a usarlo en esta historia. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro.

Ya, por último, este es un fic que aborda la primera vez de Thor y Loki. Sobre ese tema ya han corrido ríos de bytes. No pretendo abordarlo con la complejidad sentimental que implica. Esto es una sátira, un género burlón rayando en lo cómico. Está ubicada después de los eventos de la primer película. Espero les guste.

.

.

Advertencias: AU, M, slash, Thorki, lemon, movieverse y peleas.

.

.

.

* * *

El tipo era pálido, su piel, su cabello blanco, los ojos no, eran castaños; estaba solo, bebiendo un brebaje de aspecto nada apetecible, mientras lo hacía lanzaba miradas de curiosidad a su alrededor. La clientela en aquel bar era variopinta, había un alienígena de múltiples tentáculos y piel morada; un ser enteramente de luz que parecía una pequeña estrella, otro de aspecto insectoide, cinco skrulls que cuchicheaban de manera preocupante, media docena de krees; había una especie de siameses cuyo rostro hermoso alejaba la mirada de lo peculiar de su cuerpo; el más común de todos los comensales era uno de aspecto tan humano como el del pálido, tenía el cabello negro tinta, y sus ropajes se veían de hechura muy superior a lo habitual. Un pequeño grupo de corsarios interestelares lo estaban mirando con atención, y el pálido comprendió que pretendían robarle.

Alguien con mayor calidad moral lo habría prevenido pero el pálido estaba sumamente aburrido. Había emprendido ese viaje a través de los mundos esperando encontrar algo que lo sacara de la monotonía de su inmortal existencia pero hasta el momento todo había sido muy decepcionante. Se había plantado una temporada en un pequeño y pacífico planeta, en una semana había causado una sangrienta guerra civil, lo único que tuvo que hacer fue rascarles los odios y darles armas, había sido demasiado fácil. Luego de un mes enmarañando a los shi'ar lo suficiente para que Lilandra, su emperatriz, ordenara que le dieran caza, había terminado en ese pequeño reducto galáctico.

Le dio asco que lo más destacable de los últimos días sería ver como los corsarios masacraban al tipo de pelo negro. El barman, una chica rodeada de llamas, le dirigió una mirada y el pálido levantó una mano indicándole con los dedos que le apostaba tres sous a los corsarios. Ella lo miró mal pues era claro que pensaba igual pero aceptó. La chica de fuego era ludópata, una pésima cualidad en ese negocio, una a la que el pálido le sacaba siempre provecho. Aun así esperaba que el tipo de pelo negro se defendiera, sería muy tedioso si les entregaba todo lo que llevara de valor muerto de miedo, o que les rogara piedad mientras lo destripaban, porque los corsarios interestelares siempre te destripan, todos lo saben.

Y allá iban. Lo rodearon, le ordenaron darles su dinero hablando su idioma, el pálido lo entendió pero el tipo de pelo negro siguió ensimismado sin dar señales de haberse enterado de que lo estaban robando. El pálido se estaba riendo de lo lindo cuando los vio sacar sendas cimitarras y a uno ponérsela en el cuello al alfeñique ese, el cual siguió sin dar señales de que le importara nada. La cosa se ponía interesante. El corsario que lo amedrentaba le gritó escupiéndole algo de baba encima. El tipo de pelo negro siguió impasible. Y entonces atacó pero lo que decapitó fue una figura de luz que se disolvió en el aire. El verdadero tipo de pelo negro apareció a un lado y acuchilló al corsario por la espalda. Los demás, eran siete, se le fueron encima. El tipo de pelo negro se reprodujo varias veces, parecía estar en todos lados y en ninguno. Lo atacaban pero se disolvía en el aire y seguía acuchillándolos con dagas que parecía sacar de la nada. A su alrededor los demás ocupantes del bar vitoreaban y los animaban a gritos. Al final quedó solo un corsario y el tipo de pelo negro. El sujeto lo atacó y como era predecible el tipo de pelo negro se deshizo en una ilusión pero el corsario estaba prevenido y se giró alcanzándole la muñeca antes de que pudiera acuchillarlo. El pálido pensó que había llegado el final de aquel sujeto pero en cambio éste se rio y le dio un empellón demostrando una fuerza superior e inesperada. El corsario le lanzó un tajo con la cimitarra, el tipo de pelo negro la esquivó y le clavó la daga en el cuello con precisión. Hubo una ovación para el ganador, medio bar cobró por sus apuestas. El pálido le pagó a la barman y luego se quedó mirando al vencedor.

Todos habían vuelto a sus asuntos como si no hubiera pasado nada, así que el tipo de pelo negro notó que el pálido lo miraba. Le hizo una señal de acercarse y pronto lo tuvo junto a él.

–Forastero –lo saludó usando el lenguaje universal, –una batalla bien ganada permíteme invitarte un trago –le hizo una señal a la barman quien le sirvió lo mismo que le tomaba.

El tipo de pelo negro se veía tan tranquilo como si no acabara de masacrar a un grupo de corsarios. Agarró la bebida sin darle las gracias y la probó.

–Perdona que te lo diga pero eres el rostro vivo de la desdicha –siguió el pálido viendo una oportunidad de divertirse. –¿De dónde vienes? Tus habilidades de combate dicen que de un pueblo guerrero. –El tipo seguía silencioso y ensimismado. –Déjame adivinar, eso que hiciste no parecía una habilidad kree además de que tu ropa no es como la de ellos, parecía magia. Hechicero guerrero, ¿dónde los he visto? Claro, Asgard. –El tipo casi escupe su bebida.

–¿Has estado en Asgard?

–Fue hace mucho tiempo, Bor me prohibió volver pero lo vi luchar. Era hechicero guerrero como tú. ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Loki –dijo y el pálido asintió. Ya no le prestaba atención a Asgard desde hacía eones y el nombre no le dijo nada.

–¿Y qué haces tan lejos de tu hogar?

–Soy sólo un viajero.

–Solo y desdichado, me huele a destierro –Loki lo miró mal, el pálido se rio de lo lindo. –Es de los castigos favoritos de los padres de todo.

–Si tanto te interesa saberlo, fui despojado de lo que me correspondía por derecho. Yo, que debí ser el rey de Asgard… –Loki calló pero el pálido estaba más interesado en el tema.

–Yo puedo arreglarlo. Cuando se trata de corregir la injusticia soy la persona más adecuada. –Eso era mentira pues a lo que se dedicaba en realidad era a embrollar las cosas. –Tengo amplios poderes y puedo conceder cualquier deseo.

–¿A cambio de qué? ¿Quieres mi alma? –Loki era cauteloso, ese tipo de poderes de alterar la realidad se veían poco y sobre todo en entes demoníacos.

–¿Un alma? Puedo conseguir una de esas cuando quiera. No, tan sólo debes permitirme observar el desarrollo de tu historia. Soy un pobre inmortal muy aburrido buscando involucrarme con seres interesantes. –Loki asintió, el pálido estaba por convencerlo. –Tú me explicas cuál es tu deseo y yo lo concederé.

–¿Quién eres? –Preguntó Loki. El pálido se rio pues su visita a Asgard había sido hacía tanto tiempo que era imposible que lo conociera.

–Soy un joven noble de pandemónium. Soy el gran duque Belluse –dijo y le tendió la mano para sellar el trato.

Loki lo miró con recelos pero le estrechó la mano.

–Sea –accedió.

–Eres justo el tipo de persona que me gustan Loki. No perdamos el tiempo, ¿cuál es tu deseo?

Loki trató de no mostrarse muy entusiasmado.

–Quiero ser el primogénito de Odín, poseer todo lo que Thor posee y que en cambio él tenga mi origen –pidió confesándose. Los dos se rieron sardónicamente.

.

.

Loki despertó en sus habitaciones de siempre en Valaskialf. Se puso de pie contento de volver a estar en su hogar aunque no admitiría aquello ante nadie. Se preguntó si su deseo habría sido concedido por Belluse, el tipo era claramente un demonio y aquellos no eran precisamente los seres más confiables del universo. Salió de la cama y concibió la idea de que todo había sido un sueño: Belluse y la pelea en el bar intergaláctico, su caída del Bifrost, el destierro de Thor, su descubrimiento de que en realidad era jötun, la incursión de estos el día de la coronación de Thor. ¿En qué momento había comenzado aquella dolorosa travesía para él? Había descubierto que toda su vida estaba fincada en una mentira, una orquestada por aquel que más admiraba y que se suponía que debería amarlo: Odín.

–Fue un sueño –se dijo consolándose a sí mismo. Se estiró, debería ir a buscar a Frigga, practicar su magia, fastidiar a Thor. Su ayuda de cámara irrumpió tras llamar brevemente a la puerta.

–Príncipe –lo saludó –su padre lo manda llamar en el salón del trono –le informó y se fue.

Loki se alistó con los mismos ropajes verdes de siempre. Se dirigió a la puerta pero se frenó de golpe.

–¡Por todas las nornas! –Acababa de ver el Mjölnir puesto al centro de su habitación. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo en ese sitio? –No puede ser, ¿acaso Belluse…? – Loki extendió la mano hacía la sagrada reliquia. Sintió un cosquilleo en su mano al sujetar el mango y lo inundó la absoluta certeza de que podría levantarlo. Contuvo el aliento y lo izó, y el Mjölnir se lo permitió. Soltó una carcajada que hizo vibrar todo su ser. –Maldito seas Belluse –dijo, pero era un cumplido. Balanceó el martillo y le lanzó un rayo al muro por el simple gusto de hacerlo. La pared se chamuscó un poco pero no hubo daños serios pues había usado poco poder. Decidió llevar consigo el arma a la audiencia con su padre.

Sentía el corazón ligero y lleno de regocijo, canturreó por lo bajo. Lo anunciaron al entrar en el salón del trono, Thor ya estaba ahí. Miró a su hermano, tan rubio y musculoso como siempre, vestido de plata y azul, sin la usual capa roja. Loki saludó a su padre con una reverencia pero no se contuvo de levantar el Mjölnir ante él para que viera bien que era digno. Odín lo miró algo extrañado y Loki procuró guardar la compostura.

–Hijos, el tiempo de que me suma en el Sueño una vez más, se acerca. Esta certeza me ha llevado a tomar la decisión de que uno de ustedes suba al trono en mi lugar –empezó a decirles. El corazón de Loki se aceleró al escucharlo. En teoría no debería de preocuparse de nada si es que su deseo había sido concedido tal como quería pero tenía ese sentimiento de vivir a la sombra de Thor demasiado arraigado y no pudo evitar presentir que Odín lo humillaría nombrando su sucesor a su hermano aunque fuera él quien llevaba el martillo esta vez. –Te he escogido a ti, Loki, mi primogénito.

En el rostro le nació la sonrisa más amplia posible.

–Gracias padre –le dijo efusivamente –es la decisión correcta, ya lo verás –volteó a mirar a Thor listo para disfrutar de su decepción.

–Enhorabuena hermano, me alegro mucho por ti –le dijo Thor y le apretó un hombro. Su semblante parecía muy sincero.

–Thor –lo llamó Odín –espero que sepas apoyar a tu hermano durante su reinado.

–Por supuesto padre.

–Con la fuerza e inteligencia de Loki y el valor y la magia de Thor, sé que el reino se verá bien resguardado –finalizó Odín.

.

Thor dijo que aquello merecía un festejo. Loki estuvo muy de acuerdo. Se fueron a una tasca junto con los tres guerreros y lady Sif. Loki estaba habituado a permanecer en la periferia de sus borracheras pero esta vez los brindis fueron en su honor, la mirada de Sif no buscó constantemente la de Thor sino la suya y las historias de Volstagg lo tuvieron por protagonista a él.

–¡Por Loki! –Dijo Fandral y las pintas de cerveza fueron vaciadas una vez más.

–¿Cómo te sientes con tu futuro nombramiento? –Le preguntó Sif con rotundo interés en conocer su respuesta.

–Orgulloso como cabría esperar –le dijo y luego se explayó, dado que le daban la oportunidad –y confiado, sé que estaré a la altura del desafío –Sif le sonrió y le rozó un brazo.

–La verdad es que era predecible –sonó la voz de Thor –todos sabemos que Loki es el favorito de padre además de ser su primer nacido –Loki se desconcertó pues su hermano estaba diciendo aquello que él siempre había pensado, en su otra vida, pero que nunca se había atrevido a decir en voz alta; y Thor lo enunció sin asomo de resentimiento ni de envidia. La maldita envidia que Loki siempre le tuvo y que casi no lograba disimular, estaba ausente en Thor.

No entendió porque eso lo molestaba.

–¿Qué hay de ti Thor? Espero que no te importune que sea yo quien vaya a ascender al trono. Padre nos dijo una vez que ambos nacimos para ser reyes pero parece que no será tal en tu caso –lo aguijoneó Loki.

–No me molesta. Seré miembro de tu concejo y estaré para ti cuando me necesites, por lo demás, la administración y la política no son mi fuerte además de que me resultan tan aburridas. Para mí es mejor ser guerrero pero no ser soberano –le respondió.

–Pesada es la cabeza que lleva la corona o algo así suele decirse –le dijo Fandral a Loki.

La fiesta continuó hasta la madrugada, Loki volvió a su cama algo bebido pero satisfecho. Se durmió pensando en que por fin tenía lo que deseaba, aunque sintió una espina clavada. Thor se veía tan feliz como siempre. Él le había arrebatado el trono y lo sobrellevaba mucho mejor de lo que Loki lo había hecho. No creía que Thor estuviera planeando jorobarle la coronación mediante una invasión jötun. ¿O sí?

Pues no.

El día de la coronación Loki se encontró a sí mismo al centro de todos, con el pueblo as coreando su nombre y no el de su hermano. Con Frigga mirándolo con amor desbordado. Tuvo las palabras cargadas de orgullo que un día le oyera a Odín pronunciar para Thor. Y claro, no hubo ningún ataque. De hecho Thor lo contempló con admiración y con tanto fervor como sus padres.

Y Loki sintió que lo odiaba por eso.

Thor no sufría por verse despojado como le pasó a él. ¿Es qué acaso Thor era tan superior a él que una nimiedad como perder la corona del reino dorado no lo perturbaba?

–Estúpido Thor –se dijo Loki mientras bebía en la mesa de honor durante el festejo.

Su dicha empañada por su culpa una vez más. Y entonces se hizo la luz.

¡Thor no sabía que era adoptado!

Claro, Loki había sufrido sobremanera no sólo por no obtener el trono sino porque la verdadera razón de ello no fue su falta de habilidades y talentos sino por el hecho de que en realidad era hijo de Laufey y no de Odín. Por eso, ahora que su padre podía verlo sin esa venda lo había escogido como futuro rey. Y por supuesto, Loki supo que debía contárselo a Thor. Una vez que concluyó aquello pudo disfrutar de la celebración en su honor. Se dirigió hacía Thor quien conversaba con Iôunn, la diosa de la inmortalidad, y quien por cierto lo felicitó efusivamente por ser el nuevo soberano.

–Hermano, una palabra –le pidió. Thor se disculpó con Iôunn y ambos se alejaron.

Loki sabía cómo decirle lo que iba a decirle a Thor de manera que hasta su simplón hermano lo entendiera sin que tuviera la menor duda. No le dijo más, en cambio se dirigió a la cámara de los tesoros reales. Los einheriar los dejaron pasar tras hacerle sendas reverencias a Loki.

–¿Qué hacemos aquí? –Le preguntó Thor algo extrañado.

–He descubierto algo sobre ti –le respondió Loki con cierta malicia conforme sus pasos los conducían hacía el cofre. –Hermano me temo que padre nos ocultó a todos la verdad sobre tu origen.

El semblante de Thor delataba su incredulidad ante esas palabras. Loki se detuvo ante el cofre de los antiguos inviernos y le pidió una mano a Thor con un ademán. El rubio ni siquiera dudó en tendérsela.

Y Loki lo guio para poner la palma de la mano sobre la reliquia de Jötunheim. Contuvo la risa mientras la piel de Thor cambiaba a una tonalidad azul y sus brazos se surcaban con los tatuajes ancestrales de esa raza. Loki lo miró a la expectativa. El rubio no gritó pero su expresión era de absoluto terror, algo que Loki nunca le había visto ni siquiera en la crudeza de sangrientos combates. Se sintió culpable por herirlo de esa manera, más, al cabo de un momento negó. Él no lo era, si había un responsable era Odín por mentirles, por ocultar su origen monstruoso, es decir el origen monstruoso de Thor.

–Lo siento hermano –le dijo Loki, las palabras se le escaparon sin meditarlas y descubrió azorado que de verdad las sentía. Se permitió sucumbir al impulso de abrazar a Thor y sintió que se reconciliaban de una riña que el rubio ni sabía que tenían.

–Esto quiere decir…– dijo Thor mientras sus colores habituales regresaban pues ya había soltado el cofre.

–Por eso no puede elegirte para gobernar– le susurró Loki sin soltarlo vertiendo poco a poco envenenadas palabras en los oídos de Thor, las mismas que a él tanto le dolieron cuando estuvo en el lugar del rubio –entiendo si te sientes traicionado, no podría culparte si decidieras recriminarle tantos años de engaño.

Thor lloró. No con desesperación, sino lágrimas silenciosas que se aplacaron de golpe cuando ambos escucharon la voz de Odín mientras irrumpía en el recinto.

–Loki, Thor, ¿pero qué…

–Sabemos la verdad –lo interrumpió Loki. –Padre, sabemos que Thor en realidad es un jötun –soltó a Thor de entre sus brazos como si liberara una fiera luego de azuzarla a atacar.

Se hizo a un lado para contemplar el resultado de su obra. Esperaba ver la misma representación que él ya había interpretado, esperaba que Thor le reclamara a Odín, que le exigiera porqués y desdeñara cualquier cosa que su anciano padre dijera hasta angustiarlo a tal grado que sucumbiría al Sueño.

–Padre –habló Thor –al tocar el cofre me convertí en uno de ellos –Loki asintió sabiendo que hizo bien en demostrarle a Thor lo que ocurría de esa manera. Odín no podría negar las cosas.

–Es verdad –admitió Odín sin acercarse, tal como había hecho cuando Loki lo confrontó. El rubio se quedó apabullado y las palabras no fluían de sus labios. Loki suspiró.

–Entonces Thor es uno de esos monstruos con que los padres asustan a sus hijos –dijo las líneas correspondientes en lugar de su hermano.

–No –el rubio levantó la mirada hacía Odín –es mi hijo, tanto como tú lo eres Loki.

–Pero entonces… no lo entiendo, ¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué me trajiste a Asgard? –Inquirió Thor apretando los puños y entonces Odín le relató esa cruel historia, la de los últimos días de la guerra con Jötunheim. Le contó como lo había encontrado en Feigefossen, el castillo jötun; qué supo entonces que era el hijo de Laufey sentenciado a morir por su pequeño tamaño y también le habló de la compasión que despertó en él. –¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad?

–Porque no quería que te sintieras diferente –Thor bajó la mirada, Loki lo tomó de un hombro demostrándole su apoyo. Pasaron un par de minutos sin que ninguno de los tres pudiera decir nada, se sintió como una eternidad pero finalmente Thor alzó la mirada.

–Gracias –fue lo que dijo. –Salvaste mi vida y me diste una familia –Loki sintió la hiel subiendo por su garganta, quiso golpear a Thor por lo que estaba diciendo.

Odín avanzó hacía ellos. Loki tenía el corazón encogido en un puño y luego le dieron ganas de vomitar al ver que su hermano abrazaba brevemente a Odín y los dos se miraban con entendimiento y paz.

–No, Thor, no lo entiendes, padre te mintió, te rescató para usarte y finiquitar futuros conflictos con Jötunheim.

–Lo pensé –dijo Odín mirando con severidad a Loki pues su intento de sembrar discordia fue demasiado claro –pero todos esos planes ya no importan.

Y Thor volvió a asentir aceptando sin más las palabras del viejo rey.

–¡No! –Loki estaba perdiendo el control. –Es demasiado cruel, lo que le has hecho a Thor es demasiado cruel. Le mentiste, lo usaste, por eso yo siempre he sido tu favorito, ¿cómo te atreves a decirle que lo amas siendo que es hijo de tu enemigo? –Los reproches brotaron de sus labios incontenibles.

–Loki, basta –Thor lo atajó tomándolo del cuello y acercándolo a él, ese gesto intimo que Thor le reservaba sólo a él. –No riñas con nuestro padre por mí.

–Eres un imbécil, deberías estar sufriendo.

–Lo estoy, ¿crees que no me duele? –Pero se iba a reponer. Loki lo entendió. Thor iba a perdonar a Odín, a aceptar todo y a seguir adelante tan campante. Loki lo empujó y lo apartó.

–¡No! ¡No! ¡Belluse! –Llamó al demonio –esto no es lo que quiero, ¡Belluse!

Thor y Odín lo miraban francamente preocupados pero por fortuna…

.

… Loki volvió al bar, a su destierro, a la negrura inconmensurable del espacio; y a la presencia de Belluse. Emergió en esa realidad aspirando aire a grandes bocanadas como si hubiera estado a punto de ahogarse. Se calmó al cabo.

–Menudo drama familiar –dijo el demonio pues en su contrato la paga que él recibía era la de contemplar la vida de Loki con un escrutinio que estaba entre el interés científico y la morbosidad.

–Eso no salió como lo esperaba.

–Me parece que subestimaste el lazo entre Thor y Odín –Loki guardó silencio, pidió un trago, lo vació y luego dijo:

–Tienes razón. Quiero volver a intentarlo, tal como en este primer deseo pero esta vez quiero que no exista tal lazo, que Thor sea un hijo de noble aesir –pues lo quería cerca de él –pero que no sea hijo de Odín, quiero ser hijo único –a ver cómo se las apañaba el rubio para fastidiarle la vida esta vez.

–Sea.

.

.

Loki despertó en sus habitaciones nuevamente. Se enderezó en la cama y pudo contemplar el Mjölnir desde donde estaba, hasta ahí todo iba bien.

–Príncipe –su ayuda de cámara se asomó –su padre lo manda llamar en el salón del trono –le informó y se fue. Loki supo lo que iba a pasar: Odín iba a nombrarlo su heredero.

Se levantó, se vistió, levantó el Mjölnir por el placer de hacerlo, decidió que cuando encontrase a Thor lo iba a derribar y le iba a poner el martillo encima para regresarle la ocasión que él lo había hecho y para divertirse de lo lindo mirándolo pasar apuros bajo el poder de SU arma.

Salió, se preguntó dónde estaría el rubio. No había dado ni dos pasos cuando Thor le salió al encuentro.

–Buen día alteza –lo saludó Thor. Loki le respondió con un gesto gustoso, ahora era su superior. Había varios einheriar haciendo la ronda y Loki decidió posponer su pequeña travesura con el Mjölnir para después cuando hubiera menos testigos. Su ex–hermano iba vestido con pantalones negros y una camisa holgada, que no disimulaba su musculatura, de un tono rojizo, no llevaba puesta armadura. –¿A dónde te diriges?

–Al salón del trono, tengo una audiencia con mi padre –presumió enfatizando en "mi padre". Thor asintió y lo siguió. –Puedo llegar sólo –le dijo Loki y Thor se rio como si le hubiera contado un chiste buenísimo. Era claro que no pretendía dejarlo. –Puedo preguntar, ¿cuál es tu cargo en palacio? –Thor detuvo sus pasos y Loki hizo lo mismo. Belluse lo dejaba varado en sus deseos y Loki debía dilucidar por sí mismo los cambios ocurridos en su historia.

–Esa es una broma muy mala mi señor, sabes de sobra que mi ocupación es la de ser tu guardián.

–¿En serio? –No le gustó mucho aquello pues implicaba que Odín consideraba a Loki algo débil si es que le asignaba un guardaespaldas. –Pues bien, salvaguardame del hambre, ve y consígueme el almuerzo, te veré cuando termine de hablar con el rey.

–Está bien –Thor no se ofendió porque lo tratara más como su paje personal que como su guardia. –Te traeré lo de siempre, ¿almorzamos en tus habitaciones? –Loki no lo había incluido pero no le extrañó que Thor se desenvolviera de esa confianzuda manera.

–Cómo quieras –ya habían llegado ante las puertas del salón del trono. Loki entró dejando atrás a Thor.

–Hijo, el momento de que me suma en el Sueño una vez más, se acerca. –Le dijo Odín y Loki sonrió –Esta certeza me ha mostrado de que tu tiempo de subir al trono en mi lugar ha llegado, estés listo para ello o no –a Loki no le gustaron esas palabras.

–¿Acaso consideras que no estoy preparado? –Odín se apoyó en Hliöskjálf.

–Cómo mi único hijo que eres traté de educarte de la mejor manera posible, sin embargo me queda claro que no adquiriste todos los valores que yo deseaba: solidaridad, desapego, confianza en los demás. Eres demasiado egoísta y desconfiado pero las fallas en tu carácter son las mías como padre –Loki rechinó los dientes. Salió de su nombramiento como sucesor bastante irritado.

No entendía por qué Odín lo trató de esa manera cuando en su primer deseo se había mostrado tan satisfecho con él.

–¿A dónde vas con tanta premura? –Lo contuvo la voz de Frigga.

–Madre –Loki casi corrió hacía ella y la saludó con un beso en las manos. Ella le sonrió. –Padre acaba de anunciarme que pronto subiré al trono aunque parece que será porque no tiene otra opción –procuró no sonar demasiado quejumbroso.

–Me lo contó aunque no te dije nada pues él debía ser quien te diera la noticia –Frigga suspiró –le he dicho que es demasiado duro contigo, te demanda tanto y te vigila tan de cerca… –su madre calló –pero confío en que todo será para bien, aun te falta mucho por aprender hijo, pero sé que lo harás bien.

Frigga se alejó y Loki empezó a entender. Al ser hijo único toda la atención de Odín estaba puesta en él y las cosas que en sus otras vidas le había pasado por alto: su egoísmo y demás defectos, le eran evidentes pues estaba muy al pendiente. Y claro como no tenía a Thor para satisfacer su anhelo de tener un hijo que fuera un formidable guerrero estaba frustrado con él.

Ese aspecto de su vida lo decepcionó. No podía satisfacer todas las expectativas de Odín pero decidió no salir corriendo de ese deseo suyo. Casi se había olvidado de Thor hasta que volvió a sus habitaciones y lo encontró esperándolo con el almuerzo. A la vista de la comida el estómago de Loki gruñó. Sin más se sentó a comer con Thor.

–¿Qué tal fue todo alteza? –Empezaba a extrañar que Thor lo llamara hermano y que le hablara sin tanta ceremonia.

–Mi padre me coronará muy pronto.

–Enhorabuena, estoy feliz por ti –¿acaso Thor no tenía otra respuesta a eso? Se pusieron a comer. –Deberíamos festejarlo –Loki bufó. Thor era el mismo en cada versión de su vida.

–Seguro, hay que salir a alguna tasca junto con los tres guerreros y Sif –al rubio le gustó la idea, sería porque fue su idea en su deseo anterior.

–Les mandaré a avisar –por lo menos le gustaba que Thor fuera tan servicial. –¿Listo para entrenar hoy?

–¿Tú me entrenas? –Inquirió Loki extrañado.

–Pues sí, el rey me vio en la arena de prácticas hace unos meses y me pidió darte algunas lecciones, alabó mis habilidades –Loki se crispó. Se acordó de todas las veces, cuando fueron hermanos, que Thor lo derrotó delante de todos los einheriar, de sus amigos y a veces inclusive de su padre.

–Supongo que me haces morder el polvo seguido.

–Eso a veces pasa, tus habilidades como guerrero no dejan de mejorar y si tu padre te permitiera usar el Mjölnir mientras entrenas conmigo el resultado sería que siempre me vencerías.

Lo maldijo con toda su alma, le parecía más humillante ser el príncipe heredero derrotado por un soldado más; que ser derrotado por un igual en rango, por su propio hermano.

–Olvídalo, mejor practicaré magia con mi madre.

–¿Magia? ¿De qué hablas? –Loki se enfureció tanto que le lanzó un hechizo a Thor, excepto que no hubo tal. Se quedó con la mano extendida sin que ocurriera nada.

–¿No tengo magia?

–Se requiere de cierto seidh para levantar el Mjölnir pero, exactamente ¿qué esperabas que ocurriera?

–Maldito Belluse –Loki se ofuscó sobremanera. Se rehusó a entrenar y mandó a Thor lejos de él. Su cercanía le causaba daño. Extrañó a Frigga y sus prácticas de magia, no podía creer que hubiera perdido aquel lazo que compartía con su madre. Al parecer sin sangre jötun no tenía magia, qué ironía.

Esa noche durante el festejo en su honor, los tres guerreros volvieron, como en su primer deseo, a tratarlo con máxima deferencia. Sif parecía enamorada de él y Thor lo alabó y adoró tanto como los demás. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que Odín quería un heredero perfecto y eso no se podía, y alentaron a Loki con que reinaría tan bien como el que más. El ex–hechicero se relajó, muy a su pesar, en compañía de sus amigos y acabó bebiendo más de la cuenta.

–Qué bueno que eres mi sirviente –le dijo a Thor en la madrugada cuando todos trataban de llegar a palacio. –Así te puedo pedir sin pena que me cargues hasta mis aposentos.

Thor se rio con complicidad como cuando era su hermano. Arribaron a Valaskialf y cada cual se fue por su lado. Thor tuvo que llevar a Loki casi en brazos hasta su habitación. Loki se dejó que lo ayudara a quitarse la ropa y meterse en la cama. Estaba por conciliar el sueño cuando sintió el peso de Thor acostándose a su lado. No es que eso no hubiera pasado en su vida original pero en ese entonces el rubio era su hermano pero tratándose de alguien ajeno a su familia lo encontró inusual por decir lo menos.

–Qué descanses Loki –le dijo Thor y algo en el ojiverde lo alertó. Thor no lo había llamado por su nombre hasta ese momento. Se enderezó en la cama, lo estaba poniendo nervioso y decidió que lo mejor era echarlo de una vez. –¿Quieres un beso de buenas noches?

Loki soltó un "ja", escéptico que fue acallado cuando Thor lo alcanzó del cuello, como solía hacer cuando eran hermanos, para luego besarlo. El ojiverde se quedó petrificado al sentir los labios de Thor sobre los suyos. Sintió que la borrachera que venía arrastrando se disipaba.

–¿Pero qué haces? –Se alejó de él. Thor le sonreía divertido. Era claro que no era la primera vez que pasaba eso.

–¿Es una queja lo que escucho? ¿Quieres más que un beso? –Loki dio gracias por el hecho de estar metido en la cama y no de pie, pues de ser así se habría caído de la impresión. Thor le estaba diciendo que…

–¿Somos amantes?

–Si quieres ponerle ese título me parece bien –le respondió Thor. –Aunque lamentaré no poder usarlo enfrente de los demás. –Le estaba diciendo que tenían una relación a escondidas.

–Pero Heimdall, ¿no dirá nada de ti y… –Loki se imaginaba lo que diría Odín si se enteraba de que…

–Prometió no hacerlo, después de todo es mi amigo y esto no es algo que te ponga en peligro o al reino, por lo tanto no es una amenaza que deba reportar al Padre de Todo.

Loki seguía impresionado pero Thor se tomó el hecho de que no volviera a acostarse y que además se había quedado callado como una señal de que estaba esperándolo. El rubio lo alcanzó de los hombros y lo hizo caer entre las sábanas. Lo estaba besando con confianza y apasionadamente un segundo después. Por la manera en que lo estaba acariciando el ojiverde se percató de que Thor conocía bastante bien su cuerpo, le zafó la ropa con tanta facilidad que se notaba que lo hacía seguido; y al siguiente segundo había sujetado a Loki de las caderas apretándoselas y causando en él placenteras sensaciones.

–Por las nornas –susurró. Se percató de que se había perdido de su primera vez con Thor. ¿Cómo habría sido? Estaba seguro de que el rubio seguramente se lo habría hecho con cuidado pero a la vez con pasión. Interrumpió esa serie de pensamientos pues aunque Thor no lo supiera para él seguía siendo el hermano con el que creció.

–Detente –le pidió Loki. –Suéltame –hizo un esfuerzo por calmar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón.

Thor lo obedeció aunque le dio otro beso.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Creo que estoy demasiado ebrio –se justificó Loki rápidamente. Thor dio por buena esa excusa y volvieron a tenderse en la cama, pero en cambio lo abrazó y lo atrajo hacia él para dormir pegados.

Decir que Loki estaba sorprendido era un eufemismo. No podía negar que cuando fueron hermanos, hacia un par de vidas, su hermano y él se trataban con suma familiaridad; con más confianza que con nadie. Entrenaban juntos, cuando eran niños se bañaban juntos, y cuando se emborrachaban a veces acababan dormidos juntos y enroscados; pero siempre le echaban la culpa de todo al alcohol. Una vez se dieron un beso, pero fue porque Fandral los había retado a hacerlo. Thor se había apartado nervioso y riéndose, nunca volvieron a hablar del incidente.

A veces Loki se sorprendía a si mismo observando a Thor con tal intensidad… pero jamás se había preocupado demasiado por esos sentimientos que tenía. En esta nueva vida no eran hermanos, en cambio Thor era su protector y su amante, pero Loki no dejaba de sentir que cometían incesto. No, no estaba bien. Se preguntó entonces si ese bastardo demoníaco Belluse, estaría haciendo todo eso adrede para molestarlo. Era tan poderoso que había modificado la realidad sin el mínimo esfuerzo, por tanto, ¿qué le impedía liar a Thor con él para reírse de ambos?

–Belluse –susurró a la oscuridad. –Necesito hacer algunos ajustes –anunció.

.

Volvió al bar interestelar. Belluse lo miraba con expresión divertida.

–Tú hiciste eso –lo acusó Loki de inmediato –nos hiciste amantes.

Belluse hizo un gesto con la mano como quien espanta un insecto.

–Por supuesto que no. Por sí no lo sabes ningún demonio puede manipular el amor que se tienen dos personas. Ni Mephisto, ni Cytorrak, ni Asmodeus, ni Baphomet, ni Akrasia, ni Neviross, ni Harut, ni…

–Ya entendí –lo cortó Loki antes de que continuara enumerándole la jerarquía demoníaca. Se quedó en silencio cavilando pero Belluse le dio voz a lo que pensaba.

–En tu vida original Thor te desea –le explicó disfrutando de lo lindo con la cara que puso Loki –y en este deseo, le quitaste lo único que lo frenaba de ir a por ti: pensar que amarte es un pecado pues son hermanos.

–¿Y yo consentí en ser su amante? –Loki sonaba escéptico.

–Pues sí, sucumbiste a sus encantos. Es bastante atractivo –le respondió Belluse y se carcajeó. Loki lo miraba como si estuviera a punto de atacarlo. –Escúchame bien, yo concedo tus deseos, modifico la realidad a tu antojo pero la historia resultante no es obra mía. Las cosas toman su curso de acuerdo a lo que las personas son, sienten y piensan. Tu hermano y tú se traen algo turbio, unos sentimientos poco fraternales que estallan en cuanto se les da la oportunidad.

Loki bufó. Pidió un trago que apuró.

–Ya sé. Quiero que las cosas vuelvan a su estado original. Que Thor sea mi hermano, que yo tenga origen jötun –para conservar su magia, en cuanto a lo demás. –Todo será igual salvo por dos detalles. Yo seré el primogénito; y Thor será mujer.

Con eso debería bastar.

.

.

Volvió a despertar en su habitación en Valaskialf. Se incorporó contando los segundos para qué…

–Príncipe –su ayuda de cámara se asomó –su padre lo manda llamar en el salón del trono –le informó y se fue.

Loki se levantó. Miró el Mjölnir y además de eso produjo una llama en su mano. Así que tenía la reliquia y la magia. Perfecto. Se vistió y se dirigió a su nombramiento como futuro rey. Esta vez no se llevó el martillo con él. Se sentía feliz pero su alegría estaba teñida por la precaución.

Entró en el salón de Hliöskjálf. Thor ya estaba ahí. Loki miró esta nueva versión de su "hermano". La joven era bastante alta, casi tanto como él. Era rubia, por supuesto, llevaba el cabello hasta los hombros, trenzado formando una media coleta; tenía los impresionantes ojos azules de su versión original; portaba la armadura de la valkirias que tantas veces le había visto a Sif, su cuerpo estaba demasiado bien formado, tenía unas caderas generosas y unos senos tan perfectamente frugales y redondeados que Loki se encontró pensando en que tenía que tocárselos. Ella lo miraba con extrañeza y Loki procuró dejar de observarla tan descaradamente.

Le hizo una breve inclinación a su padre.

–Loki, Thora, el tiempo de que me suma en el Sueño una vez más, se acerca. Esta certeza me ha llevado a tomar la decisión de que uno de ustedes suba al trono en mi lugar –empezó a decirles. Loki sonrió muy a su pesar. –Te he escogido a ti, Loki, mi primogénito.

Su sonrisa se amplió. Se giró a mirar a _Thora_, había cruzado los brazos y no se molestó en ocultar su descontento.

–¿Es por qué soy mujer? Padre, ¿has tomado esta decisión porqué me piensas débil?

Loki negó sin perder la sonrisa como censurando el berrinche que su hermana mostraba. Esto estaba mucho mejor, ahora sí, Thor estaba celoso de su nombramiento.

–Querida hija –dijo Odín y Loki se percató de que a la versión masculina de Thor nunca le habló con cariño como ahora hacía –conozco tu fuerza y debo decir que es sin duda portentosa. Sin embargo nuestras leyes son claras, el primer nacido tiene preferencia en la línea de sucesión. Además de que Loki es el dios del trueno y el amo de Mjölnir.

–Yo también puedo levantarlo padre –replicó Thora –te pido que me des una oportunidad de probarte que puedo gobernar.

–Está bien –Loki puso mirada azorada. Con qué facilidad lo había convencido. –Sin embargo en esta ocasión Loki gobernará. Cuando despierte del Sueño juzgaré su desempeño y con base en ello te concederé la oportunidad de gobernar también. Es todo, retírense.

–Gracias padre –dijeron ambos a un tiempo y salieron.

Loki no lo podía creer. Ahora resultaba que a Odín le hubiera gustado tener una hija. La miraba con cariño y se notaba que la tenía muy consentida. Loki sintió que odiaba a su hermana más que nunca.

–Loki –ella le habló con la misma luminosa y nauseabunda personalidad que Loki ya le conocía –deberíamos festejar…

–Con los tres guerreros y Sif –completó Loki algo fastidiado.

–Pues sí, y no pongas esa cara, ya te había dicho que cuando te nombrara su sucesor no me iba a quedar callada –de pronto Loki extrañó los "enhorabuena, estoy feliz por ti" que le dieron los Thor anteriores.

Se fueron a la tasca con sus amigos. Loki escuchó los brindis, las bromas y las historias, las felicitaciones en su honor y demás pero no disfrutó tanto pues estaba ocupado analizando un par de cosas. La primera era que Sif no se comportaba como si estuviera enamorada de él. La segunda fue que Fandral coqueteaba descaradamente con Thora, Loki escuchaba sus comentarios galantes, pero cuando Loki volteaba a mirarlo el rubio espadachín le rehuía la mirada y se callaba.

–Creo que soy un hermano celoso –se dijo y decidió hacer una prueba. Loki se puso a conversar con Volstagg y pretendió que se desentendía de ellos dos. Permitió que su conversación fluyera y luego se acercó.

–Estuviste brillante el otro día en la arena de entrenamiento –le estaba diciendo Fandral a Thora. –Me encantó como derribaste a las otras valkirias, creo que pocas doncellas guerreras igualan tu temple y tu belleza.

–Fandral, ¿no te parece que tus halagos están yendo un poco lejos? –Loki lo había escuchado decir cosas mucho más melosas y seductoras mil veces, pero igual quiso ver la reacción del espadachín.

–Mis disculpas si lo encuentras inapropiado –fue lo que dijo y se alejó.

Thora lo miró mal y negó despacio. Loki intuyó que esos dos tenían un amorío.

Los aposentos de Thor no habían cambiado casi nada. Había armas colgadas decorando las paredes y el mismo apacible desorden que Loki ya conocía. Sintió un breve rapto de cariño hacia su hermana pues fue como si reconociera al Thor de siempre debajo de esas curvas y de ese rostro femenino.

–Eres un celoso de lo peor –le dijo Thora medio bebida y molesta, lo empujó fuera para luego darle con la puerta en la nariz.

Al día siguiente Loki despertó sediento, debía dejar de festejar su nombramiento con tanto alcohol. Ni siquiera había puesto un pie fuera de la cama cuando su hermana entró como un vendaval y fue directo hacia él. No había en ella ni rastro de resaca, ni tampoco de que siguiera ofendida por que Loki hubiera alejado a Fandral de ella la noche anterior.

–Hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace días –le contó sentándose en la orilla de su cama. –Tú eres la persona más inteligente que conozco; necesito tu consejo en esta ocasión y más que nunca.

–Te escucho –le respondió Loki incorporándose. Ella se veía nerviosa, se mordió los labios y apretó los puños sobre su regazo.

–Por primera vez en mi vida, no sé qué se supone que debo hacer. Estoy embarazada –confesó.

Loki sintió que le habían echado un balde de agua fría encima. La sorpresa inicial dio paso a otras emociones, sintió un inesperado y repentino acceso homicida. Estaba furioso con Fandral, pues ahora confirmaba lo que había visto la noche anterior pero además el hecho de que ese bastardo se había atrevido a ponerle las manos encima a su hermana lo ponía fuera de sí. Ese hijo iba a ser huérfano cuando Odín se enterara… en eso, se preguntó con cierta malicia lo que Odín diría de su querida hija. Más valía que se enterara antes de caer en el Sueño.

–Debes contárselo a padre –dijo Loki de inmediato. Thora negó mortificada. –No es conveniente que se lo ocultes, imagínate que sucumbe al Sueño tan sólo para encontrarse con un nieto correteando por palacio cuando despierte. Será peor, créeme. Debes decírselo, yo estaré contigo apoyándote –por supuesto eso era algo que no se perdería por nada.

Además de disfrutar de la reprimenda que Odín le daría, podía quedar como el magnánimo y bondadoso hermano mayor ofreciéndose a protegerla y a cuidar de su futuro bastardo. Loki ya estaba planeando que la apartaría de las valkirias debido a su embarazo y que la instaría a cuidar por sí misma de aquel hijo. Nada de niñeras reales, nodrizas ni ayudas. Criar un hijo debería mantenerla a raya de sus intenciones de gobernar.

Una lágrima silenciosa se le escapó a Thora, sacando a Loki de sus perversas maquinaciones. La tomó de una mano y la atrajo hacía él para abrazarla. Ella era tan cálida y tan suave. Le dio un beso entre los rubios cabellos.

–Oh Loki, temo tanto la decepción de padre –él asintió encantado con la situación.

–¿Es de Fandral? –No pudo resistirse a preguntar.

En respuesta Thora le dio un bofetón que por poco lo saca de la cama. Por muy damisela que fuera tenía las mismas fuerzas terribles de siempre.

–Hijo de Troll –se dio el lujo de insultarlo. Loki se sobó el mentón y el peor temor lo asaltó. –Sabes bien que tú eres el primero y el único en mi vida.

Sintió que un abismo se abría a sus pies.

–¿Tú y yo? –Se puso lívido. –Pero somos hermanos.

–¿En serio? ¿Eso te molesta a estas alturas? Supimos que eres adoptado desde hace años y casi de inmediato empezamos a…– Thora se sonrojó y calló un instante –¿Recuerdas que estabas muy perturbado al descubrir tu origen jötun? Pensé que padre y tú jamás volverían a dirigirse la palabra. Yo traté de consolarte y…– Thora se rio, luminosa y tan bella que dejo a Loki sin habla –creo que te consolé demasiado bien – Loki maldijo por lo bajo. –Pero tienes razón, debemos decírselo a Padre. Tal vez lo vea con buenos ojos– añadió con ingenuidad que contrastaba con lo aguerrido de su físico.

–Por supuesto. Déjame vestirme y vayamos donde él de inmediato –Thora lo miró embelesada y asintió.

En cuanto ella cerró la puerta Loki invocó a su diablo guardián. No había poder en los nueve mundos que podría forzarlo a plantarse ante Odín para confesarle que había embarazo a Thor.

.

.

El demonio se estaba revolcando de risa. Loki hizo acopio de toda su dignidad para no darle una patada que lo silenciara. En cambio permaneció sentado con expresión de que ahí no se cocía nada.

–Ya basta –dijo cuando Belluse ya se sentaba a su lado. –Ese Thor, parece que no puede dejar de meterse en mi cama.

–¡Hey! Tranquilo conquistador. ¿Me vas a decir que tú no sientes nada por él o ella y que todo es culpa de Thor?

–Creo que mi desprecio hacia Thor es claro –bufó Loki. Belluse negó. –No es mi culpa si su versión femenina fue incapaz de mantener cerradas las piernas –añadió con crueldad.

A Belluse se le borró la sonrisa de la cara de inmediato, parecía un partidario de Thor. A Loki no le extrañó que su hermano le cayera bien inclusive a un demonio que nunca había cruzado ni una palabra con él.

–Creo que no te conoces a ti mismo. Te apuesto a que si tú fueras la dama tampoco podrías ¿cuáles fueron tus palabras? Mantener las piernas cerradas.

–Sólo un tonto caería en tu desafío.

–Tienes razón, eres tan listo que has deducido de antemano que acabarías liándote con Thor. Así que no perdamos tiempo en ese deseo.

–Basta –Loki dio con un puño sobre la barra, la bartender irradió un par de llamas amenazantes y él recobró la compostura. –No tengo nada que probarte.

–Cierto –admitió Belluse –como ya dije, ¿cuál es tu siguiente deseo? –Loki lo fulminó con los ojos.

–Deseo ser Lady Loki, pero quiero ser la primer nacida, de origen jötun y todo lo demás.

–Tener el trono y portar las curvas esta vez, entendido.

.

.

–Princesa –llamó a la puerta su ayuda de cámara que esta vez era una doncella. Sin embargo no se atrevió a entrar y desde fuera le dio el mensaje: –su padre la manda llamar en el salón del trono.

Loki se estiró en la cama. No pudo resistirse a echar una mirada a su cuerpo, a sus largos cabellos negros, su piel suave y pálida, sus piernas esbeltas y firmes, sus senos, algo más pequeños que los que le vio a Thora pero igualmente deseables, sus caderas y…

–Maldita sea –masculló terminando de darse una ojeada.

–Loki –susurró la voz de Thor a su lado y sólo entonces se percató de que lo tuvo todo el tiempo en la cama con ella. El rubio la rodeó con sus brazos y la estrechó contra él. Su mirada era genuinamente preocupada pero a la vez se veía emocionado. –Ya empieza a notarse –añadió acariciándole el vientre a Loki. –Creo que es hora de dejar atrás cualquier recelo y revelárselo a nuestros padres.

Loki rechinó los dientes de rabia y fue su turno de darle un bofetón a Thor.

–¡Belluse!

.

El demonio lo miró y negó con la cabeza, además de llevar una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

–¿En serio? –Le preguntó Belluse. –Te expliqué que tu hermano y tú se desean desde su vida original y a ti se te ocurre transformar a uno u otro en mujeres, ¿en serio? Eso apestaba a que la versión femenina acabaría embarazada, hedía de aquí a Midgard y tú no lo notaste –se mofó con pequeñas risas entre cada frase. –Si deseas que las cosas salgan bien tienes que dejar de negar que existe tal atracción entre Thor y tú, sólo si consideras todos los factores podrás elaborar un deseo satisfactorio.

Loki no le dijo nada. Al contrario se ensimismó en denso mutismo. A Belluse le preocupó un poco que diera por terminado su acuerdo pues estaba seguro de que el asgardiano tenía potencial para continuar entreteniéndolo.

Loki se humedeció los labios, levantó la mirada hasta entonces concentrada en nada y se giró a mirarlo. Belluse arqueó las cejas a la expectativa de conocer lo que fuera que se le hubiera ocurrido esta vez.

–Deseo que Thor nunca haya existido –dijo por fin.

Belluse concluyó que no lo había escuchado, o tal vez sí. Aquel deseo implicaba que Loki ya había aceptado la pasión que lo unía a su hermano, por ello estaba dispuesto a aniquilarla de raíz.

–Sea –concedió Belluse.

.

.

Loki despertó en su habitación en Valaskialf. No, aquella no era su habitación de siempre. Era más pequeña, faltaba el amplio librero que había tenido, la cama era más chica y en resumen, todo el lugar le resultó austero. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana, desde la cual pudo contemplar el reino dorado. Por lo tanto estaba en Valaskialf pero alojado en otro recinto.

–Loki –un paje se asomó –el rey te manda llamar en el salón del trono –le informó y se fue.

Se dispuso a vestirse y en ese momento reparó en su aspecto físico. Tenía la piel azul, se miró las manos las cuales mostraban finas líneas. Era un jötun y aquel sirviente lo había visto con ese aspecto, aunque… no había demostrado ninguna sorpresa por ello.

–¿Qué está pasando esta vez? –Loki intentó recobrar su forma aesir, se sentía como metido en un disfraz con esa piel, sin embargo aunque logró cambiar, mantener esa forma le requirió de concentración constante.

Cada vez más intrigado se dirigió al salón del trono.

Odín estaba ahí, pero se veía más anciano que nunca, cansado y derrotado. Loki se le acercó y le hizo una reverencia pero no supo si debía decirle "su majestad", y no sintió que debiera llamarlo "padre".

–Loki –habló Odín. –He decidido devolverte a Jötunheim –fue lo que dijo. Loki se horrorizó tanto que perdió la concentración y su aspecto volvió a ser azul.

–¿Por qué? –No pudo evitar replicar, le quedaba claro que Odín no lo había adoptado como su hijo aunque claramente lo había rescatado de Feigefossen.

–Lo sabes bien, sabías de antemano que este momento llegaría algún día, el momento en que debes regresar con los tuyos para gobernarlos. Yo te respaldaré como príncipe de ese mundo que eres, te instalaré en el trono de tu padre Laufey y lo único que espero a cambio es tu lealtad y que gobiernes en favor de la paz entre Asgard y Jötunheim.

Pero Loki no quería gobernar Jötunheim, si Odín lo mandaba a ese pedazo de roca congelada se sentiría como si estuviera en el destierro.

–Su majestad –su ágil mente lo instó a tomar la palabra –si bien soy jötun y no puedo negarlo, mi corazón es aesir, llevo toda una vida en el reino dorado, ¿cómo podría simplemente abandonarlo todo? Por favor, te pido que no me envíes lejos.

Pero Odín ya se estaba negando.

–Aquí siempre has sido un extranjero, sé que debes temer que tu corta estatura te haga blanco del desprecio de tu raza, pero como te dije, yo te respaldaré y tu pueblo tendrá que someterse y que aprender a temerte. Estas son mis ordenes, ahora retírate.

Loki se marchó de ahí dilucidando lo que ocurría. Odín lo había rescatado más no adoptado, así que Loki era para él tan sólo un siervo más, un peón en su política al que le había llegado la hora de ser usado. Se decidió a buscar a Frigga, tenía curiosidad por verla antes de anular ese deseo, le quedaba claro que nunca sería rey en esa realidad.

La reina lo recibió seria.

–Loki, mi amado me ha comunicado que volverás a tu mundo, espero que todas las lecciones de magia que te di te sean útiles.

Loki no esperaba encontrarla tan severa.

–Sin duda así será, gracias por todo su alteza. –Si Frigga no era madre, si aquella vocación suya no se realizaba ella envejecía para convertirse en una diosa estricta y amarga. No podía dejarla así.

En cuanto salió de la estancia llamó a Belluse.

.

–Empiezo a aburrirme –dijo el demonio. –¿Podemos agilizar esta historia? Por piedad resígnate a que Thor es indispensable en tu vida y a que los dos se aman. Es más, no te concederé ningún otro deseo como no aceptes ambas cosas.

Loki asintió con gravedad.

–Tienes razón. No puedo ser yo –su yo conocido y amado –sin Thor. Igual me doy cuenta de que todo lo que ha pasado se debe a una sola cosa. Siempre he vivido a su sombra y quiero vengarme de él por ello.

–Odio y venganza –Belluse se tronó los dedos. –Sólo pídelo y haré que se retuerza en atroz agonía.

–Thor está entrenado para resistir el dolor físico pues es un guerrero.

–No todas las agonías son físicas, la mente duele más que el cuerpo. Sólo déjamelo a mí.

–Bien, deseo que Thor sufra el más atroz de los dolores –Belluse sonrió.

–Tonto –masculló antes de que su magia devorara a Loki.

.

.

Loki apareció colgando sobre el vacío. Se encontró a sí mismo a punto de caer del Bifrost, sujetando la lanza de su padre, Gungnir, de un extremo mientras que Thor sostenía el otro. Reconoció la escena, inclusive alcanzó a vislumbrar a Odín agarrando a Thor.

–Ese asqueroso hijo de dísir –maldijo a Belluse mientras se soltaba. Alcanzó a ver el rostro de Thor desencajado por la angustia mientras gritaba por él.

.

–Eres un…

Belluse se revolcaba de risa. Loki sacó una daga y no dudó en atacarlo pero el demonio se anticipó a su movimiento y le sujetó la muñeca. Por lo menos dejó de reírse.

–Soy inmortal, verdaderamente inmortal, no como ustedes que simplemente son longevos y resistentes. Así que ahórratelo.

Loki desistió y mejor pidió otra bebida a la bartender. Se sumió en nuevas cavilaciones.

–Quiero gobernar Asgard –dijo sin mirar a Belluse, –quiero ser igual que Thor…

–No digas más– lo cortó Belluse y chasqueó los dedos.

–Espera, no he formulado ningún deseo…

.

.

Las cosas se le estaban saliendo de control en sus tratos con ese demonio, ni como negarlo.

–Príncipe –lo saludó su ayuda de cámara –su padre lo manda llamar en el salón del trono –le informó y se fue.

Aquella escena se le estaba volviendo vomitivamente cotidiana. Loki salió de la cama sin pensarlo y no fue hasta que se puso de pie y caminó a por su ropa que se percató de que su cuerpo no lo obedecía.

–Ojalá los demonios del infierno te devoren –maldijo a Belluse, antes de darse cuenta de que era muy improbable que eso sucediera dado que Belluse era uno de esos demonios. No entendía lo que sucedía. Intentó frenar sus piernas y controlar sus brazos pero no pudo hacer nada de eso. Comenzó a vestirse de manera automática y entonces se percató de otra cosa.

Sus manos estaban muy morenas y curtidas mientras ceñía alrededor de ellas las tiras rojas destinadas a protegerlo del roce de la armadura; se puso guanteletes de plata y siguió vistiéndose y calzándose. Se miró los brazos musculosos y recios conforme los movía vistiéndose. Los reconocería en cualquier reino. Eran los brazos de Thor y por lo tanto Belluse lo había convertido en su hermano. Aunque… no era exactamente una transformación sino que más bien se encontraba atrapado dentro del cuerpo de Thor.

No podía frenarlo y Thor salió rumbo al salón del trono. Su hermano saludó a su padre y se quedó de pie ante el trono, unos instantes después las puertas del inmenso salón se abrieron y Loki pudo verse, desde los ojos de Thor, haciendo su entrada. Se miró saludando a Thor y a su padre para luego aguardar junto con su hermano.

–Hijos, el tiempo de que me suma en el Sueño una vez más, se acerca. Esta certeza me ha llevado a tomar la decisión de que uno de ustedes suba al trono en mi lugar –empezó Odín. Loki pudo sentir como su hermano se crispaba nervioso. ¿Es que acaso tuvo dudas de que Odín lo escogería a él? ¡Bah! –Te he escogido a ti, Thor, mi primogénito –dijo su padre pero el nerviosismo de Thor no disminuyó ante esas noticias. El dios del trueno le agradeció a su padre y Loki lo percibió girando a mirar su versión corpórea. Esa era la fuente de su nerviosismo.

Loki se miró a si mismo sonreírle a Thor como si todo estuviera bien a la vez que le dirigida una mirada cargada de resentimiento. Un: "lo siento" se le atoró en la garganta al rubio y no dijo nada pero lo había notado, había notado el desencanto de Loki.

–No es tan tonto como siempre me hace creer –se dijo la conciencia de Loki encerrada en el cuerpo de Thor.

Salieron del salón de Hliöskjálf juntos. Thor alcanzó a Loki de un hombro, en guardia por si Loki lo atacaba.

–Deberíamos festejar –le dijo Thor pensando que si distraía a su hermano saliendo con sus amigos todo estaría bien.

–Claro –dijo Loki pero no sonaba para nada animado. El Loki en la mente de Thor tomó nota de que debería disimular mejor.

Siempre había pensado que estaba tan en control de sí mismo y que su hermano era tan estúpido que seguramente nunca se percataba de como se sentía en realidad pero ahora que podía observarse desde los ojos de Thor cayó en cuenta de que no era así. Thor si sabía leerlo y él no era tan hierático como se pensaba. Acordaron verse esa noche en la tasca de siempre con los tres guerreros y Lady Sif; y luego se separaron.

Thor miró a Loki conforme se alejaba y un deseo desesperado de posesión se agitó en su interior sorprendiendo con ello a su invisible huésped. Los sentimientos de Thor por él eran tan intensos que Loki supo que el verdadero experto en disimular no era él, sino el rubio. ¿Cómo le hacía para contenerse de saltarle encima?

Thor se fue a la arena de entrenamiento. Ahí estaba Sif. Thor le dio la noticia de su nombramiento con la alegría reverberando en su interior. Práctico con ella unos cuantos asaltos. La potencia de su cuerpo era asombrosa, ahora que Loki podía percibirla, era incansable y su energía brotaba sin cesar tornándolo veloz, preciso y feroz. Contuvo su brazo cuando derribó a Sif quien no se lo tomó a mal. Otros soldados tomaron el relevo pero igual los hizo morder el polvo. Se sentía muy bien ser Thor, eso era claro. Estaba muy fanfarrón ese día, producto de tener asegurado el trono, y aceptó el desafío de pelear con un grupo de diez a la vez, sin el Mjölnir además. Su Loki interior hizo el equivalente mental de rodar los ojos.

–Estúpido musculoso, sólo te faltó decirles que además lo harás con los ojos vendados y un brazo amarrado a tu espalda –pensó.

Thor agarró una espada sin filo y se preparó a combatir. Se plantó con el arma enarbolada en su brazo derecho y extendió el izquierdo, su postura no era sólo el preludio de una ofensiva veloz, sino que a la vez era defensiva; parado así podía parar los golpes dirigidos contra Loki. Porque cuando luchaban su hermano siempre se ponía dos pasos atrás de él, generalmente a su derecha. Desde ahí siempre le hablaba, ya fuera para insultarlo por su temeridad, para aconsejarlo cuando un cambio de estrategia era la mejor opción, para instarlo a desistir si sólo les queda la retirada y de vez en cuando para darle cumplidos macerados en sarcasmo que aun así encierran admiración.

Su Loki interior se quedó sin palabras al percatarse de eso. Los contendientes de Thor atacaron y el dios del trueno se movió con agilidad, dribló por la izquierda por una costumbre adquirida. Cuando se giraba de esa manera le daba espacio a Loki de atacar por la derecha con sus dagas. A Thor le gustaba que las ofensivas de Loki fueran a distancia y que además pudiera cubrirse con sus ilusiones; le tranquilizaba saber que Loki no tenía que acercarse a los enemigos mientras combatía, y que eso se lo podía dejar a Thor.

Derribó a un soldado e intuyó el golpe que pretendía darle otro, se agachó y le dio una patada en las piernas haciéndolo caer. Se incorporó en el acto y retomó su postura original. Sus instructores lo habían criticado por ello, plantado de esa manera era un blanco fácil y exponía demasiados puntos vitales. Pero a él no le importaba. Siguió combatiendo moviéndose todo el tiempo acoplado a una persona que no estaba en ese momento con él, pero que llevaba tan grabada en cada movimiento que efectuaba que era como si lo estuviera.

Y Loki pudo comprender un poco porqué a Thor le dolió tanto verlo caer del Bifrost.

La práctica terminó y Sif lo convidó a almorzar juntos. Thor aceptó de buena gana.

–Estás algo callado hoy –le comentó ella mirándolo con toda la adoración que Loki le había visto mil veces en los ojos.

Thor se puso a devorar, literalmente, la comida que les sirvieron. Y finalmente habló:

–Es Loki –fue lo que dijo. –Está enojado conmigo porque padre finalmente me escogió.

–Era obvio que iba a escogerte a ti Thor, en primer lugar nuestras leyes favorecen al primogénito, en segundo lugar demostraste ser digno del Mjölnir, no tienes que sentirte mal por recibir algo que mereces.

–¿Y él no lo merece? Si hubiera una forma yo nos haría reyes a ambos y gobernaríamos juntos; o mejor…

–¿Mejor qué? ¿Le darías el trono a Loki para que no te envidiara? No puedes protegerlo de la verdad y la verdad es que tú serás rey y él no –la lengua de Sif se le antojó sumamente filosa a Loki.

–La verdad –pensó Thor y Loki sintió que los pensamientos del rubio volaban hacía él.

Esa noche Thor se emborrachó con ganas, más cuando trató de entablar una conversación inofensiva con su hermano y éste le dio la espalda para sentarse a comer con Volstagg, ¡con Volstagg! Cuando todo el mundo sabía que Loki no era para nada fanático de atiborrarse de comida. ¿Qué haría después para evadirlo? ¿Ponerse a "charlar" con Hogun?

Thor se acordó de la vez que a Loki le dio por coquetear con Fandral, porque a Thor, a quién todos los días alguien le coqueteaba sin falta, no lo podían engañar. Loki se había puesto muy amable con el otro rubio del grupo, lo peor de todo es que a Fandral no se le puede guiñar un ojo y sonreírle con un poco de gracia porque de inmediato y casi por instinto corresponde con entusiasmo que generalmente se le agota hasta que se encama con el ser que le haya medio insinuado algo. Y Thor tuvo que ver como los dos conversaban y se reían, y Fandral le decía quién sabe qué cosa a Loki acerca de sus encantos.

Thor tuvo que aguantarse para no ponerle un ojo morado a Fandral, y luego agarrar a Loki y encerrarlo en su habitación lejos del espadachín. Le tomó un tiempo, lleno de angustia mental, darse cuenta de que Loki lo estaba haciendo adrede porque se había percatado de que a Thor le molestaba eso. O al menos a esa conclusión llegó Thor. Porque entre peor se ponía más candela le daba Loki a Fandral. Aquello paró el día en que Fandral había tomado a Loki por la cintura, y su hermano le había susurrado algo en el oído. Entonces Thor había dejado de lado a la chica con la que estaba besándose y se puso de pie para ir directo hacía ellos. A saber la expresión que tenía en la cara pero esos dos se separaron de inmediato y Fandral le dijo:

–Calma, sabes que jamás le metería mano a Loki –pero Thor no le creyó.

Se serenó pues después de todo no tenía ningún derecho de reclamarle a Loki lo inapropiado y erróneo que sería que se liara con Fandral; ni aclararle que aquello ocurriría solo sobre su cadáver porque… a Thor no se le ocurría una buena excusa para fundamentar todo eso que no le diría a Loki y menos después de que su hermano le diera esa maldita taimada mirada y La Sonrisa. Esa que una mezcla de burla, desafío y engaño todo en uno y contra la que Thor aun no encontraba réplica.

Thor salió de su ensimismamiento para brindar con algunos einheriar que se les habían unido en su maratónica borrachera. Lo felicitaron y Thor les agradeció. En eso sintió una mirada encima, y al girarse se encontró con Loki mirándolo con intensidad. La conciencia de Loki se contempló a sí mismo. Vio el hambre y el anhelo en sus ojos, y se sintió furioso consigo mismo. Pero Thor no pudo o no quiso darle interpretación a esa mirada. Lo dejó pasar como siempre dejaba pasar todos esos aspectos afilados y oscuros de Loki. Porque si lo confrontaba, si lo obligaba a explicarle el porqué de tanta tortura y tantas evasivas y tanto pisar el límite de esa invisible línea que los separaba sin atreverse a cruzarla, porque si hacía todo eso sabía que Loki huiría y que lo único que iba a conseguir con ello sería lastimarlo.

Fue hacía Loki sin desviar la mirada de él como si se tratara de un cervato acorralado a punto de echar a correr, una presa que si dejaba de observar aunque fuera un parpadeo se le escaparía.

–Hermano –le dijo Thor. –¿Disfrutas la velada? –Le preguntó.

–Claro –dijo Loki. –¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te sientes ahora que es un hecho que pronto serás rey?

–Nervioso –le confesó Thor. –Preocupado. ¿Y tú cómo estás? –Loki se miró sonreír pero había menos del tramposo que era en el gesto y más de buen hermano.

–A veces te envidio Thor, pero nunca dudes que te quiero –ante esas palabras el rubio no pudo resistirse a tomarlo de la nuca con una mano.

Siempre hacia eso en lugar de abrazarlo porque, Loki finalmente se enteró de ello, si lo tocaba demasiado le daban ganas de tocarlo más y más. Cuando Thor era adolescente se preguntó muchas veces qué se sentiría recorrer la piel de Loki, enredar sus dedos entre sus cabellos y sentirle cada parte del cuerpo; se preguntó como luciría Loki desnudo, si sería tan lampiño de todas partes como lo era del rostro… y una larga maraña de si's que hacían que Thor se sintiera como un pervertido. Hasta que había encontrado que se calmaba si tocaba a Loki pero no demasiado pues entonces tenía el efecto contrario. Y ese gesto suyo de tomarlo de la nuca era a un tiempo un sosiego como una forma de impedirle a Loki escapársele entre los dedos.

A Loki le hubiera gustado recobrar su propio cuerpo. Llevarse a Thor a algún lugar privado y decirle: muy bien, si tantas ganas tienes de mí y te piensas que yo también estoy deseoso de estar contigo entonces adelante. Aquí me tienes, quiero ver de qué eres capaz.

–Y ahora puedes besarme –le dijo Loki y Thor se rio pero Loki supo que por un momento tuvo el impulso de hacerlo. Thor se mordió los labios, pasó saliva en grueso y le dijo a Loki que no bromeara para luego, mejor, alejarse de él.

Fue en ese momento que Loki, el Loki alojado en la conciencia de Thor, tuvo una epifanía. Llamó al demonio con sus pensamientos. Pronto se encontró a su lado.

.

–Loki –lo saludó Belluse como si hubieran dejado de verse hacía siglos, encima le dio una palmada en la espalda. –Me voy –anunció. –Mientras divagabas encerrado en Thor, redescubrí la ubicación de esta humana que me hace muy feliz –le contó.

–Justo cuando supe lo que en verdad deseo –repuso Loki sin que se le notara el desencanto.

–Ya tuviste muchas oportunidades y cada vez haz fallado. ¿Lo vas a intentar una última vez a riesgo de quedarte atrapado de manera permanente? Te lo diré sin ambages porque me agradas, eres tu peor enemigo, el que se ocupa de chafarte las cosas cada vez no es otro sino tu propia persona.

–Esta vez nada puede ir mal –Belluse negó riéndose.

–Estás provocando mi curiosidad –Belluse lo pensó un momento. –Sea, mi hermosa vidente puede esperarme un poco. Dime, ¿qué deseas?

–Deseo que me regreses en el tiempo, al día en que Odín nombró su sucesor a Thor.

Belluse asintió. Loki desapareció de su presencia para jamás volverlo a ver.

.

.

.

–Príncipe –lo saludó su ayuda de cámara –su padre lo manda llamar en el salón del trono –le informó y se fue.

Loki se aposentó ante Odín sin el Mjölnir, siendo hombre, adoptado, sabiéndose jötun, siendo hechicero y tras haber crecido al lado de Thor. Su hermano estaba ahí y le sonrió como siempre.

–Hijos, el tiempo de que me suma en el Sueño una vez más, se acerca. Esta certeza me ha llevado a tomar la decisión de que uno de ustedes suba al trono en mi lugar –empezó Odín.–Te he escogido a ti, Thor, mi primogénito.

–Gracias padre –le dijo Thor efusivamente y volteó a mirar a Loki.

–Enhorabuena hermano, me alegro mucho por ti –le dijo el hechicero sabiendo que esas eran las mejores palabras.

–Loki –lo llamó Odín –espero que sepas apoyar a tu hermano durante su reinado.

–Por supuesto padre.

–Con la fuerza y el valor de Thor, y con la inteligencia y la magia de Loki, sé que el reino se verá bien resguardado –finalizó Odín.

.

Ambos salieron de ahí, Thor propuso que se fueran a festejar su próximo nombramiento como rey, Loki estuvo de acuerdo; pero mientras los tres guerreros y lady Sif se embriagaban hasta casi el coma etílico, Loki cavilaba. Mientras Thor se pavoneaba por toda la tasca informando a quien quisiera oírlo de que Odín finalmente lo coronaría, Loki cavilaba. Mientras que las doncellas del lugar le coqueteaban a Thor, Loki seguía cavilando. Había aprendido mucho acerca de Thor, y de sí mismo, a través de sus deseos.

Su hermano era capaz de perder el trono y superarlo, era capaz de amarlo pasionalmente si Loki le mostraba que en realidad no eran hermanos, sería capaz de consolarlo si Loki le mostraba su sufrimiento por ser adoptado y cuando Loki había solicitado que Thor sufriera, Belluse no lo desterró sino que le arrebató a Loki.

–Estás muy callado –dijo Thor que había ido a sentarse junto a Loki en algún momento. –¿Tanto te molesta que seré rey?

Por supuesto, pero no fue eso lo que Loki dijo.

–Algunas veces te envidio, pero nunca dudes que te quiero –repuso y Thor lo agarró del cuello y le sonrió. –He descubierto algo acerca de mí mismo que quiero mostrarte, si es que no estás demasiado borracho.

Thor se mostró interesado en el acto.

–¿De qué se trata? –Le preguntó.

Loki lo condujo a la cámara de los tesoros, lo llevó consigo hasta el cofre de los antiguos inviernos. Durante el recorrido que hicieron desde la tasca hasta palacio no se dijeron ni una sola palabra pero cuando Loki se dirigió con seguridad hacía aquella reliquia, el dios del trueno exigió una explicación.

–¿Qué está pasando hermano?

–No soy tu hermano –repuso Loki y sujetó el cofre.

–¿Loki? –Hubo preocupación en la voz de Thor. Loki se giró a mirarlo teñido de azul y ojos rojos.

–Soy adoptado Thor, por eso Odín no puede amarme tanto como a ti ni concederme una oportunidad de acceder al trono –Loki dejó el cofre en su sitio y dejó que la herida supurara.

Thor se quedó estático en su sitio. Loki empezó a creer que había errado en sus suposiciones y que el rubio lo vería sólo como a un enemigo más, como a un monstruo. Sin embargo de repente lo agarró y lo estrechó entre sus enormes brazos. Loki retornó a sus colores habituales.

–Nuestro padre te ama.

–Mentira, soy para él sólo una reliquia más robada de ese mundo gélido, aguardando a que me dé un propósito.

–No, eso es imposible, estoy seguro de que no te ve así –a Loki había dejado de importarle porque se había percatado ya de que no era el favorito de Odín pero si era el favorito de Thor. Recordó lo que Thora le dijo acerca de lo que estaba viviendo y lo que su guardia personal Thor le había demostrado. Así que presionó un poco más. –Tú no lo entiendes, siempre lo has tenido todo, en cambio yo… no soy hijo de Asgard, ni hijo de Jötunheim, tan sólo soy Loki. Creo que lo mejor sería irme.

–¿A dónde? Eso sería una locura. Tu lugar es aquí. Sólo porque no tienes el trono no es motivo para abandonar tu hogar, ni para abandonarme a mí –le dijo Thor sosteniéndolo por el cuello como solía hacer y acercándolo tanto a él que Loki se encontraba extasiado. –Hermano, quédate.

–No soy tu hermano –volvió a recordarle Loki. Ojalá supiera como le había hecho con Thora. –Ahora que la verdad se sabe, ¿qué me queda en el reino dorado?

–Yo– Loki sonrió, finalmente el dios del trueno iba hacia donde él quería. –Me tienes a mí. –Lo estaba mirando con tanta intensidad, con el deseo y la pasión que Loki ya había atestiguado en otras vidas pero sin atreverse a más, contenido por la costumbre de saberse emparentados. Se quedaron callados un instante que se sintió eterno…

–Y ahora puedes besarme – susurró Loki.

Thor lo miró y abrió la boca seguramente para decirle que se dejara de chanzas pero Loki no se lo permitió, tomó la iniciativa y se abalanzó sobre los labios de Thor. Su hermano se quedó congelado en su sitio por la sorpresa y luego se echó atrás sosteniendo a Loki de los brazos para sosegarlo. El hechicero le sonrió y luego se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia a lo que acababa de hacer.

–Mentiroso, no te tengo, no tengo nada –ahora sabía que si se ponía así Thor no dudaría en consolarlo, y claro, se aprovechó de ello. Hizo amago de cumplir sus palabras y marcharse pero Thor lo retuvo de un brazo y lo haló hacía él. Esta vez fue el rubio el que le buscó la boca y Loki se entregó con ansias, con pasión que no sabía que tenía y con todo el intenso amor que, aunque lo negara, le profesaba a Thor.

–¿Thor? ¿Loki? –La voz de Odín retumbó en la cámara.

El viejo rey denotaba en su semblante que no podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar. A Loki se le había olvidado por completo. El Padre de Todo se llevó una mano al pecho y se derrumbó ante los ojos de sus hijos. Los dos corrieron hacía él.

–¡Padre! –Thor llegó primero y fue él quien gritó por ayuda.

–Estará bien –le dijo Loki que ya había visto eso antes. –Fue presa de emociones tan violentas que precipitaron que cayera en el sueño. No te preocupes –le pidió a su hermano y lo tomó del hombro. Thor le apretó una mano mientras los einheriar entraban en el recinto para socorrer a su rey.

.

.

El plan de Loki marchaba a la perfección, inclusive su pequeño desliz con Odín resultaría serle de utilidad. Porque si no podía conquistar el trono mediante la fuerza lo haría mediante el amor. Habían dejado a su padre dormido en sus aposentos. Loki se había dado el lujo y el placer de consolar a Frigga. La sostuvo entre sus brazos prolongadamente hasta que a la reina le extrañó un poco su comportamiento. La quería y quería que ella siguiera adorándolo y apoyándolo. Le daría unos días para acostumbrarse a la ausencia de Odín y entonces la confrontaría para decirle que sabía todo sobre su origen. Ya sabía que Frigga seguiría tratándolo como su hijo, que su cariño no flaquearía. Esa parte sería sencilla.

La noche ya había caído pero él estaba muy lejos de retirarse a dormir. Se miró en un espejo y respiró hondo. Lo iba a hacer. No, más que eso. Debía hacerlo. Iba a seducir a Thor. El dios del trueno lo amaba y él lo sabía, lo cual allanaba la tarea. Había tomado una decisión que una vez que fuera ejecutada se tornaría irreversible. Iba a entregársele a Thor; y lo haría para sellar esos sentimientos, para elevarlos más allá del deseo prohibido, del cariño platónico y el amor fraternal. Necesitaba que Thor se volviera su amante para poder convertirlo en su cómplice.

–Si me amas tanto como pienso, vas a renunciar al trono mientras Odín duerme, y me lo vas a ceder a mí –se dijo mientras se encaminaba rumbo a las habitaciones de su hermano.

Se desliza en la habitación de Thor sin llamar a la puerta. El rubio parece que tampoco puede dormir. Egoístamente Loki se pregunta si estará pensando en él. Lo ve sentado en un butacón delante del fuego. La noche es fría y larga. Una noche sin luna. Loki avanza con pasos silenciosos, sintiendo que el corazón le retumba en el pecho conforme acorta la distancia. Todavía no lo ha hecho, aunque en muchas otras vidas lo ha hecho y de sobra, se pregunta que se sentirá, Thor y él, ¿dolerá? Seguramente no puede dolerle más que la existencia jodida a la que se ha visto condenado; y todo por… ¿por qué? Se le nublan las ideas pues Thor ha volteado y lo ha mirado.

El rubio lo está mirando sobre un hombro, inquisitivo pero también hay una súplica en su mirada. Thor le dice a Loki que se acerque más a él sin palabras. El ojiverde se pone a su alcance indeciso. Había pensado en un plan. Porque Loki planea, complotea, crea ardides y teje redes; y luego ejecuta todo para después sentarse a mirar sus obras maestras. Así que no iba a asaltar a Thor sin haberlo escenificado todo en su cabeza previamente. Mentira. No todo, pues él mismo no sabe que es lo que pasará; pero por lo menos el inicio. Había pensado en caerle a Thor a besos para evitar discutir. Luego se iba a quitar la ropa de prisa para no poder echarse atrás. Y luego, sólo si hacía falta, le iba a mentir a Thor y a decirle que lo ama, y a amenazarlo con largarse de Asgard.

–¡Estúpido Thor! –Había pensado Loki mientras fraguaba los pasos para seducirlo. O tal vez el estúpido es Loki pues no se había dado cuenta de que tenía al rehén perfecto para chantajear a Thor: él mismo.

Esperaba que para cuando ejecutara todo el plan (paso uno, besos; paso dos, desnudez; paso tres mentiras) Thor se decidiera y lo estuviera, pues, lo estuviera, eso.

Sin embargo cuando Loki llegó junto a Thor su hermano lo tomó de una mano y le acarició el dorso con un dedo. A Loki se le olvidó el paso uno porque junto con esa caricia a Thor le brotaron palabras que él anhelaba escuchar aunque se negó a admitirlo durante todos esos duros años adolescentes y hormonados, viendo el magnífico cuerpo de su hermano entrenando en la arena, y viéndolo besar a mil personas que no fueron Loki pero que deberían haberlo sido.

–No sé qué pensar –empezó Thor –te deseo –siguió y sólo por eso Loki no le cayó a besos para callarlo. –Desde hace mucho tiempo que sueño contigo, con quitarte la ropa y recorrer todo tu cuerpo, con besar tus labios pero no cómo hoy –un beso sembrado de dudas –sino cómo… ya sabes, debes saberlo. Me he aguantado todos estos años pensando que eres mi hermano y ahora… –Thor dejó de acariciarlo para mejor apretarle la mano y mirarlo a los ojos –pero no puedo, no puedo verte diferente, sigues siendo mi hermano aunque padre y todos digan que no lo eres –Thor lo soltó y bajó la mirada perdido.

Loki contuvo la respiración. Maldición. No esperaba que le tocara ser el fuerte de los dos, que le tocara consolar a Thor y dar el primer paso. Hincó una rodilla delante del rubio para quedar a la altura de su rostro. Le acarició el cabello, le metió los dedos entre las doradas hebras y le dio un beso en la coronilla. El olor de Thor le llegó profundo. Loki ya sabía lo atractivo que Thor era, por Siofua, lleva años, siglos, mirando a medio mundo babear por su hermano, medio Asgard quería metérsele en los pantalones y la otra mitad quería que Thor se les metiera en los suyos; y las pocas excepciones eran de la familia. Menos Loki. Apoyó la frente en la cabeza de Thor que seguía cabizbajo luego de su arrebato de sinceridad. Aspiró su aroma y el retumbar de su corazón se apaciguó, porque su cuerpo conocía ese olor de sobra, y cuando lo percibía se sentía tan a salvo y tan seguro que no había cabida para nervios o temores.

Fue extraño para Loki sentirse tan confiado tan de repente. La tarea de seducir a Thor de pronto no sólo no era complicada, sino que le resultaba tan natural como respirar.

–Yo también me he aguantado –dijo Loki y Thor levantó la mirada, cristalina pero teñida de ese oscuro deseo que los unía. –Thor, ¿tú me amas? –No se suponía que fuera tan directo pero la seguridad de ser deseado por Thor lo alentó.

–Sí –respondió el dios del trueno sin adornarlo.

–Entonces, aquí estoy –Loki nunca se sintió tan necesitado de su elocuencia, de decir las palabras correctas. –Si me quieres… –hizo una pausa sintiendo que había llegado al filo del abismo y finalmente se dejó ir –tómame.

Thor lo toma del cuello, ese gesto tan de ellos, y unió su frente a la de Loki. El rubio estaba respirando pesado, se relamió los labios y por fin se le acercó. Le probó los labios a Loki pero no cómo el ojiverde pensó que lo haría, lo hizo con suavidad y con ternura. A pequeñas caricias, saboreándolo lento. Loki se dejó hacer encontrándole ritmo y gusto a aquello. Se había imaginado tantas veces cómo sería besar a Thor que cuando pasó le resultó extrañamente familiar.

Thor lo atrajo hacía él, levantándolo y sentándolo en su regazo. Le soltó el cuello para rodearlo por la cintura. El dios del trueno empezó a soltar la ropa de Loki sin titubear.

–Estás hecho un experto –le dijo Loki cuando Thor le sacó la ropa del torso.

–No sabes como me tortura la forma en que te vistes, dejando ver tan poco de ti. Siempre me he fijado en tu ropa porque…– Thor se interrumpe para besarlo aun más.

–¿Por qué? –Pregunta Loki con morbo.

–Porque me imaginaba como iba a hacer para burlarla y llegar a tu piel –Loki se sorprende de las fantasías de Thor, eso lo distrae de las manos del rubio que ahora van a por sus pantalones. Loki le sujeta las muñecas a Thor por instinto. Le dan ganas de darse un bofetón a sí mismo por ello. Thor lo mira y el instinto fraternal parece que va a aflorar de nuevo. La maniobra de Thor se queda en nada y el rubio luce avergonzado de su alevosía. –No deb…

Loki lo besa para que no lo diga y en cambio pretende que su gesto significaba otra cosa. Se pone a quitarle la camisa a Thor, bendiciendo el hecho de que no lleve puesta la armadura. Cuando quedan con el torso desnudo Thor luce repentinamente hambriento y urgido por probarlo. Sostiene a Loki por la espalda y se lanza a besarlo. Le lame el cuello y la línea de las clavículas. Le busca los pezones y los succiona uno por uno hasta endurecérselos. Loki jadea y se arquea. Se revuelve entre los brazos de Thor queriendo, súbitamente, escaparse de todo eso que siente, de todos esos sentimientos que le brotan de cada centímetro que Thor le prueba; pero al final se queda dónde está. Se echa hacía atrás y Thor lo sostiene con sus fuertes brazos. Su barba le pica a Loki en la piel del vientre pero la sensación le resulta agradable. Thor lo ayuda a enderezarse y vuelve a besarlo. Se pone de pie levantando a Loki junto con él.

Loki lo besa, no se cansa de hacerlo, pero hay cierta urgencia en este beso que los demás que se han dado no tenían. Loki rodea los hombros de Thor y le muerde los labios, su hermano le devuelve el beso a pequeños mordiscos también. Loki busca la lengua de Thor con la suya y el rubio separa los labios dándole espacio para probarlo. El aliento de Thor se mezcla con el suyo, otra vez la sensación de familiaridad asalta a Loki. Se pierde probando a Thor, deleitándose cuando su hermano le chupa la lengua, mordiendo al rubio hasta enrojecerle los labios.

Se detiene cuando siente algo chocar contra sus piernas. A saber en qué momento Thor lo fue empujando hacía la cama. Tiene el borde contra él. Se suelta de Thor que de nuevo parece que duda. A Loki hace rato que se le olvidó su plan, en cambio se mueve por instinto. Mira a Thor y lo encuentra más guapo que nunca, más devoto que nadie, más apasionado de lo que jamás ha estado por nada. Le busca el borde del pantalón y se pone a desnudarlo mientras las manos de Thor hacen lo mismo por él. Se arrancan toda prenda restante y se ponen de pie completamente desnudos.

–Cuando veías mi rostro lampiño, te preguntabas si soy tan lampiño de otros lugares, ¿cierto? –Inquiere Loki, hay que decirlo, con algo de vanidad.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –Pregunta Thor que siempre pensó que eso era un profundo secreto. Loki no responde, parece satisfecho de constatar eso. Thor lo acaricia con los ojos. Le mira la piel pálida pero marcada por sus labios. Le posa la mirada ahí para darle una respuesta a su pregunta. Loki es bastante lampiño de todos lados. Thor ha estado antes con un hombre, pero nunca se le había antojado tanto besarle la hombría a nadie como en ese momento. Mira a su hermano y Loki hace algo que Thor sólo albergaba en locas fantasías.

Su hermano se sube a su cama y se recuesta en ella como un manjar dispuesto en la mesa. Thor siente que se endurece.

–Ven –le pide Loki mirándolo –tócame.

La sangre le hierve a Thor cuando se coloca sobre el cuerpo de su hermano y satisface su demanda. Lo toma de los muslos, se hinca ante él y lo atrae hasta que sus miembros se rozan. Loki gime y Thor se siente húmedo. Sigue concentrado en que se toquen de esa manera. Todo rastro de culpa esfumado ante la placentera sensación. Thor los masturba a ambos, usando el preseminal que gotea para lubricarlos y facilitar sus caricias. Loki gime ronco y levanta las caderas, siguiéndole el ritmo a Thor. El rubio hunde el rostro en la entrepierna de Loki. La esencia de su hermano lo envuelve concentrada. Thor no se resiste a probarlo. Le da lamidas largas y lánguidas de la base a la punta.

–Por todos los dioses, Thor eres tan… sigue, por piedad sigue –Thor no se hace del rogar y se la chupa con gusto, para luego succionar a Loki lento y tortuoso. Sigue y siente que Loki puede venirse en cualquier momento, pero decide que no quiere que pase así, por lo menos no la primera vez. Lo libera y lo cubre con su cuerpo. Lo besa obligándolo a probar parte de su sabor en la boca de Thor.

Thor le separa las piernas y lo toca buscando la entrada a su cuerpo. Está sudando, hirviendo de anticipación. Le acaricia el borde. Siempre se ha preguntado como se sentirá, se lame los dedos antes de deslizarle uno a Loki, lentamente. Su hermano aprieta los ojos. Thor empieza a follarlo con cuidado de no maltratarlo.

–Loki, tú… ¿eres virgen? –Le pregunta. Loki jadea conforme Thor explora su interior.

–No –le confiesa. –¿Recuerdas a lady Syn?

–Pero, ¿nunca lo has hecho con un hombre? –Loki niega y siente que las caricias de Thor ganan esmero. –Me alegro.

–No seas tan posesivo – Thor sigue buscando el punto exacto que incite el placer de su hermano –que te quede claro que…– lo encuentra y lo sabe porque Loki se arquea bajo él y gime escandalosamente –que… – Loki no va a decirlo, no puede pensarlo más, pero era imposible que cediera ante otro hombre pues Thor ocupaba demasiado sus pensamientos.

El rubio continúa hasta que siente que él mismo va a estallar viendo a Loki y oyendo a Loki y sintiendo a Loki gozar como lo está haciendo.

–Loki, déjame hacerte el amor –le súplica Thor.

–Hazlo –se le entrega Loki con una palabra y sin dudarlo.

Thor lo mira a los ojos y Loki le devuelve el gesto casi desafiante pero ruborizado.

–No temas –le dice Thor mientras se acomoda.

–No lo hago –le responde, tratando de sonar como el mismo irónico y sarcástico infame de siempre pero le falla la voz y aquello termina sonando como una declaración de la más absoluta confianza.

Thor sonríe conmovido, lo besa suave y empuja. No se puede creer lo que está pasando. Aumenta la presión y Loki tiembla. Contiene un grito pero Thor no se detiene, no puede hacerlo, han traspasado todos los límites y lo único que desea con toda su alma es culminar. Aun así procura hacerlo despacio. Siente como el cuerpo de Loki lo aprieta, está caliente y palpitante alrededor de su miembro. Thor siente las más placenteras sensaciones correr desde su hombría y regarse por todo su cuerpo. Los dos jadean cuando Thor está completamente dentro. Respiran acompasado. Thor vuelve a besarlo y lo toma de las manos entrelazando sus dedos antes de iniciar un vaivén lento pero rítmico. El rubio está gozando como nunca, hundido en la estrecha cavidad del otro. Lo disfruta todo, el sonido húmedo de la penetración y los gemidos de Loki bajo su cuerpo. La estrechez y la calidez de su hermano. La sensación de su cuerpo rozándose conforme se mueve, y las piernas de Loki que lo rodean. La visión del ojiverde rendido ante él. Y el pensar… pensar que por fin es suyo, por fin son uno. Embiste más fuerte y su deseo se inflama aún más. Incrementa al ritmo y no puede contenerse de hacérselo más profundo.

–¡Thor! –Loki grita y ladea la cabeza conteniendo un sollozo. Thor se detiene.

–Lo siento, lo siento –estaba gozando tanto que se olvidó de que era la primera vez de Loki. –Perdóname– hace amago de salirse pero Loki lo frena lanzándose a abrazarlo y apretándolo con sus piernas.

–No, no, te necesito –le dice Loki, y vaya que lo necesita. Se dice a sí mismo que todo es por su plan, Thor debe consumarlo para que no haya espacio para ninguna duda después. Miente, miente tan bien que al final no sabe si engañó a Thor o a sí mismo. –Sigue Thor, he esperado tanto por ti, tan sólo sigue.

El rubio lo estrecha contra él, Loki siente que va a fundirse en sus brazos, que están demasiado juntos, Thor se agita en su interior y Loki siente una llamarada de dolor apresándolo. Su hermano recobra el ritmo y él hunde el rostro en su hombro para que no le ve la expresión de sufrimiento. Contiene los sollozos que antes se le escaparon y trata de que su cuerpo no se crispe a cada embestida.

–Loki –Thor le acaricia la espalda pero continúa con el vaivén de la cópula –trata de relajarte –le pide.

Loki intenta no pensar en lo que le duele. Lo intenta de verdad pero no lo logra hasta que siente a Thor moviéndose diferente. Se rehace lo suficiente para percibir la forma en que Thor se sale despacio de su interior pero no por completo y luego embiste lento buscando rozarle la próstata a cada movimiento. Está buscando reavivar que Loki disfrute.

–¿Por qué? –Se pregunta Loki. Thor logra su cometido y aunque a Loki aun le duele, entremezclado con esa sensación está el placer más brutal y puro que haya percibido en su vida.

Se le olvida todo. Que cayó del Bifrost, que jamás pudo ser el favorito de Odín, que le dio coraje perderse todas sus primeras veces con Thor en varias vidas, y sobre todo se le olvida que no sabe quién es. Porque ahora sí que lo sabe. Él es Loki y nunca más estará solo.

–¿Te gusta? –Le pregunta Thor cuando Loki empieza a gemir sin ápice de malestar y más bien con la voz teñida de lujuria.

–Sí, más, sigue –Loki empieza a sentir que se pierde y se refrena reencontrándose con toda la elocuencia que le ganó el apodo de lengua de plata. –¿Y a ti? ¿Te gusta tenerme así? ¿Tan abierto y tan anhelante de ti? ¿Te gusta cómo se siente poseerme? –Sus palabras incitan el deseo de Thor y lo sabe y se siente muy bien.

Thor no le responde pero embiste más rápido procurando hacer disfrutar a Loki. Thor está gimiendo ronco y cada vez más fuerte.

–Tócate –le súplica a Loki previniendo lo inevitable. La mano de Loki busca su pene y se acaricia ondulando junto con Thor. El rubio está rogándole algo indescifrable, recitando el nombre de Loki como una letanía. Loki lo siente cuando se viene tan hondo dentro de él. Su hermano se estremece pero se recobra y sigue embistiendo insaciable.

–Aguanta un poco más –es el turno de Loki de suplicar. Se masturba con firmeza sintiendo a Thor tan clavado en él que estalla. El chorro de esperma se le escurre entre los dedos y Thor finalmente afloja y lo abraza.

Se hace silencio, sus respiraciones agitadas son lo único que resuena en la habitación. Thor se sienta en la cama y mira a Loki.

–No llores –le pide inclinándose a abrazarlo. El ojiverde se muestra desconcertado y trata de ocultar el rostro. –No, no, no tienes que sentirte avergonzado, ni tienes que sentir temor, te amo Loki, de haber sabido que tú también me amabas te habría hecho esto hace siglos. Creo que no quise verlo antes porque sabía que si pasaba no podríamos parar. Pero ahora todo es diferente.

–¿Diferente? ¿Diferente cómo? –Pregunta Loki, su estallido de emotividad se le ha pasado y ahora parece a punto de insultar a Thor.

–Ahora puedo y estoy dispuesto a luchar por nosotros.

–¿Quién diría que eres tan simple? Un acostón y ahora hay un nosotros y declaraciones de amor. ¿A cuántas personas les has dicho tan melosas palabras?

–No minimices lo sucedido. No pretendas que esto es pura pasión descontrolada. Y de lo otro que acabas de decir, mi respuesta es: a nadie más. Te amo sólo a ti, haría lo que fuera por ti.

–¿Cualquier cosa? –Pregunta Loki pero se deja abrazar de vuelta. –Prométemelo.

Thor así lo hace y Loki sonríe. Se siente pegajoso, adolorido entre las piernas y ahíto de la semilla de Thor. El rubio le busca otro beso y lo estrecha fuerte pero a la vez con cuidado.

–Quiero sentirte una vez más esta noche –le dice Loki sin meditar sus palabras. –¿Puedes?

Thor asiente y lo besa pero este beso es distinto del previo. Lo besa con pecaminosa lascivia y Loki sonríe contra los labios de Thor, porque… ¿por qué? Claro, por el plan. Porque su plan es un éxito y…

.

.

Belluse no puede ver el futuro. Pero es un diestro maestro de las mentiras y aún más diestro para descifrar el presente. Sabe cómo seguirá la historia de esos dos. Se aleja rumbo a la Tierra pues tiene su propio relato que vivir, sin embargo se promete a sí mismo poner su mirada de vuelta en Asgard para cuando Odín despierte. No sabe si el Padre de Todo se encontrará reinando a Thor o a Loki, pero lo que sí sabe es que se encontrará con que sus queridos hijos han sucumbido al amor. Lo que el viejo haga al respecto promete ser divertido.

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

Gracias a Ophelia Wells por betear este fic y gracias a ti por leerlo. Si llegaste hasta aquí nada te cuesta mandarme aunque sea una carita feliz. ¿Review?


End file.
